Carpe Diem
"Carpe Diem" is the closing song in the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Lyrics Phineas: Well we hope you all enjoyed the show Hope it was not anti-climatic Now there's something we want you to know And we don't want to sound didactic All: But if there's one thing we can say I know it sounds a bit cliché There's no such thing As just an ordinary day And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of These days of summer And dance to the beat of a different drummer Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem Fireside Girls: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... All: And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of Every minute No more waiting for the right time, you're in it Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Martians: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... Santa Claus, Blay'n, Clewn't, Agents: Ooh Danny: Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Ba-dink-a-dinks: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... Professor Destructicon, The Regurgitator and entire cast: Every day's a brand new day Haney's Cow Emporium and entire cast: Baby, carpe diem Agents: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... All: Every day's a brand new day Carpe diem (Perry chatters) Trivia *A demo of the song was posted on SoundCloud. *Phineas and Ferb and other characters (besides Dr. Doofenshmirtz) are dancing next to Perry the Platypus as Agent P for about 58 seconds in the song. However, none of the characters notice that Perry is a secret agent. *The sign in the background that says "ROLLERCOASTER THE MUSICAL" is the same format as the "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL" sign that is seen at the end of High School Musical 3. Also, Candace is standing in the same place that her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale stands at the end of High School Musical 3. *The interruption with Kenny Ortega and Perry's chittering at the end are both absent in the album version of the song. *Isabella's voice can be heard singing the line "There's no such thing as just an ordinary day"; however, when she comes in later on, her mouth is closed. A similar thing happens with Candace during the first time they say "Everyday's a brand new day". *When Phineas says "we" (in "Now there's something we want you to know and we dont want to sound didactic.") Phineas's legs are invisible. *Many characters from previous episodes make cameos during the song: **The bystander from S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) **Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher **Vivian **Gunther the Goat and animatronic animals **Coltrane **Grandma and Grandpa Flynn **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz **Dancers from Charmed Life, Baliwood, and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" **Only Son **Doofenshmirtz's parents **Doofenshmirtz's neighbor Kenny **Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz **Platypus monster **Pinhead Pierre **Captain Implausible **Balloony **Meap **Mitch **The "robot guy" from "Picture This" **Mitch's army of robots **The brobots **The -inator from "What Do It Do?" **The cows from Ain't No Kiddie Ride **The whale from "Raging Bully" **The Farmer and Farmer's Wife **Doonkleberry bats **Elephants from Baliwood **Django Brown **The mummy from My Undead Mummy **Marty the Rabbit Boy **Jerry the Platypus **Ben Baxter **Martians **Santa Claus and his reindeer **Blay'n **Clewn't **Agents from the O.W.C.A. **Stacey's cousins **Love Handel **Nosey **Mishti Patel **Kevin Destructicon **The Regurgitator **Haney **Candace dinosaurs from "It's About Time!" **The giant Star-nosed Mole **Talking Zebra **Doofenshmirtz's failed copy **Professor Poofenplotz **Pinky the Chihuahua **Peter the Panda **Dave and Rick **Charlene Doofenshmirtz **Sam **Roger Doofenshmirtz **Doofenshmirtz's ex-girlfriend **Irving **Suzy Johnson **Shimmy Jimmy **The Goozim **The Gorilla in the cake from "Candace Loses Her Head" **The elf creatures from Wizard of Odd **Wendy (from "Unfair Science Fair") **Dancers from **Giant Floating Baby Head *The dancers from Baliwood use the same background as that song. *This is the second song in the series that refers to a roller coaster, the first being "Rollercoaster". Gallery Carpe-Diem Kenny-Ortega.jpg Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Closing songs Category:Group songs